Magia di Natale
by cm209
Summary: Kate Todd is the partner of an Italian nurse who works the Military Hospital in Bethesda. On 24 May 2005, on the birthday of him, Ari, an agent of the Mossad, which is actually a rogue agent kills her. It's been five years since that day and Corrado, this is Kate's partner name is going to spend the fifth Christmas without her
1. Chapter 1

MAGIA DI NATALE

Avvertenze: i personaggi che compariranno in questa storia non sono miei. Sono di proprietà della CBS\Bellisario Productions. Questa storia è stata scritta a puro scopo di divertimento e non si intende infrangere nessun diritto di Copyright.

In questa storia comparirà un nuovo personaggio di nome Corrado.

Si tratta di un infermiere italiano che lavora negli Stati Uniti al Walter Reed Medical Center di Bethesda ed è il compagno di Kate.

La storia inizia con un breve prologo.

* * *

><p>Buona lettura.<p>

Prologo

* * *

><p>"Kate, Kate stai bene?"<p>

"Mi hanno appena sparato a bruciapelo DiNozzo cosa ne pensi?"

Tony sorrise "Che non andrai al corso di Pilates domani e il colpo non era a bruciapelo"

Gibbs e Tony la aiutarono a rialzarsi.

"Basta protezione Kate" disse Gibbs

"Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro" Tony le diede una pacca sulle spalle

"Per una volta DiNozzo ha ragione" disse Gibbs annuendo

Kate sorrise "Wow! Pensavo che sarei morta prima di sentire…"

Non riuscì a terminare la frase.

Si udì uno sparo e in contemporanea il viso di Kate si contrasse in una smorfia di dolore.

Sulla sua fronte si formò un buco.

Il suo sangue schizzò sul viso e sul giubbotto di Tony.

Rimase ferma per un istante e poi cadde all'indietro.

Sul suo viso un'espressione di stupore per ciò che le era successo.

_Perché? Perché? Cosa ho fatto di male per meritarmi questo_ sembrava voler dire con quei suoi occhi oramai spenti e privi di vita.

Gibbs aveva subito puntato la pistola verso l'edificio da cui il colpo era partito.

**_"_****_Ari"_** aveva detto con un filo di voce.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cinque anni dopo<em>**

* * *

><p>Capitolo 1.<p>

"Dammi una mano Tony, non riesco a portare su tutto"

"Aspetta un momento Ziva, chiudo la porta e arrivo"

Ci vollero pochi istanti.

Posarono le borse della speda e andarono ad appendere i cappotti.

Ziva cominciò a separare la spesa e a riporre in frigo i prodotti da conservare al fresco.

"Hai avuto modo di sentire Corrado per caso?" domandò a Tony.

"No. Ieri aveva il turno di notte non ho voluto disturbarlo. Lo chiamerò più tardi. Magari adesso sta ancora dormendo"

Ziva annuì.

Un velo di tristezza si formò nei suoi occhi.

Erano oramai trascorsi cinque anni ma quella ferita faceva ancora male.

Tony intuì subito i pensieri della sua compagna e le fu subito accanto.

La abbracciò mentre lei si lasciava andare a un pianto disperato.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FLASHBACK<em>**

* * *

><p>Corrado sentì una persona avvicinarsi.<p>

Si voltò e vide una ragazza di circa 23 o al massimo 24 anni dirigersi verso di lui.

Aveva i capelli ondulati, e castani che le scendevano sulle spalle.

Gli occhi rossi per il pianto.

**_Forse è una parente di Kate_** pensò.

"Tu sei Corrado?"

Lui annuì e non rispose. Si voltò verso la bara.

Era aperta nella sua parte superiore così da poter mostrare il volto di Kate.

"Sembra che stia dormendo non è vero?" gli domandò la donna al suo fianco.

Si voltò.

Negli occhi di Corrado, gonfi e rossi per il pianto non c'erano più lacrime.

"Si. Pare proprio che stia dormendo-Corrado si dovette ricredere. Pensava di non aver più lacrime ma si sbagliava-ma purtroppo non è così. Lei è morta è morta"

Corrado cadde in ginocchio vicino alla bara.

Si prese il volto tra le mani e ricominciò nuovamente a piangere e singhiozzare chiamando la sua compagna per nome.

Gibbs e Jennifer avevano visto Corrado e Ziva parlare e, temendo una reazione improvvisa di lui si erano prudentemente avvicinati.

"Corrado-gli aveva detto Jennifer-lei è Ziva David un Agente del MOSSAD"

"Un Agente del MOSSAD? Ma cosa…"

"Gibbs, Jennifer vi prego. Voglio sbrigarmela io" Ziva aveva interrotto Corrado e si era voltata verso i due Agenti dell'NCIS.

Lui la guardò non riuscendo a capire cosa Ziva volesse dire anche se, ebbe la sensazione che la presenza di Ziva fosse in qualche modo correlata alla morte di Kate.

"Ziva, io sono lieto di fare la sua conoscenza-Corrado si era rialzato-anche se avrei voluto farlo in un'occasione ben più felice"

"Ha ragione" Ziva sentiva un nodo alla gola.

Stava per arrivare la parte più difficile, la più dura.

"Ziva, cosa c'è che non va? Ha paura di dirmi qualcosa?" le domandò Corrado.

"Chi ha ucciso colei che amavi si chiama Ari. Ari Haswari"

"Lo so, lo so-Corrado annuì-E' un terrorista, un pazzo e purtroppo la mia Caitlin ha dovuto perdere la vita affinché quei coglioni dell'FBI lo capissero"

Tobias Fornell era lì vicino e sentì tutto.

"Chi sei tu per dare dei coglioni a noi dell'FBI? Chi cazzo ti credi di essere eh?"

"Kate era la mia compagna e per colpa vostra adesso si trova lì in quella bara. Non credevate fosse un doppiogiochista. Pensavate di poterlo usare per i vostri comodi bè-indicò Kate-ecco il risultato"

Fornell stava per replicare ma Gibbs gli lanciò un'occhiata che gli fece capire che non era il caso di andare avanti e se ne andò.

Ziva fece un respiro profondo.

"Il problema non è il fatto che Ari fosse un doppiogiochista. No. Il problema è un altro"

Le parole e il tono con cui Ziva le aveva pronunciate fecero capire a Corrado che stavano per arrivare delle notizie sgradevoli.

"Vada pure avanti Ziva, non abbia paura" le disse per incoraggiarla.

"Ogni Agente del MOSSAD ha un Ufficiale di riferimento. Io ero l'Ufficiale di riferimento di Ari"

"Ari è un Agente del MOSSAD?" la voce di Corrado si stava alterando.

Ziva fece un cenno di assenso con il capo.

"Sì. Io ero il suo Ufficiale di collegamento. Avrei dovuto seguirlo per intervenire sia in suo aiuto sia per bloccarlo se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato"

"Evidentemente lei non si è accorta di nulla" la voce di Corrado clam ma gelida.

Gelida e tagliente come la lama di un rasoio.

"Hai ragione, non mi sono accorta di nulla" la voce di Ziva era invece ridotta a un sussurro.

Corrado non sapeva cosa dir eo cosa fare.

La risposta di Ziva lo aveva spiazzato.

Andò vicino alla bara.

Sembrava davvero che Kate dormisse.

Le diede un'ultima carezza, una carezza d'addio.

"Il buon Dio voleva un profiler ma, non uno qualsiasi, voleva il migliore e ha scelto te. Certo, io avrei tanto desiderato che aspettasse quei cinquanta o sessanta anni ma lui ha deciso diversamente.

Pazienza.

Caitlin, mi raccomando-le carezzò il viso freddo e gelido mentre le lacrime scendevano copiose dai suoi occhi-prega per me da lassù e quando verrà il mio momento, fatti trovare in giro.

Non ho voglia di passare l'eternità da solo come un cane.

Addio amore mio. Ti ho sempre voluto bene. E te ne vorrò fino alla fine dei miei giorni"

Le diede un'ultima carezza poi, tornò da Ziva.

"Non ti sei accorta di nulla. Un Agente del MOSSAD non dovrebbe fare errori di questo genere ma, purtroppo può succedere"

"Aspetta, io non ti ho detto tutto"

"C'è dell'altro?" Corrado non sapeva proprio quale altra notizia potesse arrivare.

"Sì. Ari è il mio fratellastro. Io devo chiedere il tuo perdono sia per questo sia per il fatto di non aver capito che lui facesse il doppio gioco. Lui avrebbe dovuto essere una talpa in Hamas ma invece lo era nel MOSSAD. Ti prego perdonami per non aver capito cosa volesse fare il mio fratellastro e quindi per non aver potuto impedire la morte della tua compagna"

Ziva piangeva disperatamente.

Corrado guardò sia l'Agente Israeliana sia la bara dove si trovava la sua compagna quasi a cercare da lei approvazione per ciò che stava per fare.

Abbracciò Ziva.

"Un errore come il tuo è grave ma, può purtroppo capitare. E' accaduto e non ci possiamo fare nulla. Il sacrificio di Kate non è stato vano. Tante vite si sono salvate e io penso che lei lo rifarebbe"

* * *

><p><strong><em>FINE FLASHBACK<em>**

* * *

><p>"Va meglio ora?" le domandò Tony.<p>

"Si. Avevo bisogno di lasciarmi andare. Sono passati cinque anni ma, ogni tanto la ferita torna a far male" Ziva alzò gli occhi fino ad incontrare quelli di Tony.

"Lo immagino-lui le carezzò una guancia-però lui ti ha perdonato se non ricordo male"

"Si-Ziva sorrise- e siamo diventati amici. Io non ho conosciuto Kate ma penso proprio fosse una splendida persona. Penso che lei e Corrado fossero una bella coppia"

"Erano diversi come il giorno e la notte. Si completavano a vicenda" disse Tony.

"Pensavo di invitarlo a cena stasera Povero Corrado è sempre solo"

Tony annuì "E' una splendida idea"


	2. Chapter 2

Capitolo2.

* * *

><p>Corrado si svegliò che era pomeriggio inoltrato.<p>

Andò in bagno e fece una doccia veloce.

Vide che in segreteria c'era un messaggio e lo ascoltò.

Rimase senza parole.

Non avevano neppure avuto il coraggio di parlargli in prima persona.

La Direzione del Walter Reed Medical Center di Bethesda gli aveva dato il benservito.

_Ci mancava solamente questo._

_Cinque anni fa quel bastardo ha ucciso Kate e ora questa mazzata._

_Si prospetta un Natale di merda._

Questi erano i suoi pensieri mentre il telefono squillava.

Sul display Corrado vide il numero di Ziva e rispose

"Carissima, è piacevole sentire la tua voce. A cosa devo questa tua telefonata?"

_"__Ecco, io e Tony avremmo piacere a che tu sia nostro ospite stasera. Ci sono le Lasagne alla David"_

"Ma bene, allora facciamo così tu prepari le Lasagne alla David e io la Cheesecake, cosa ne dici?"

_"__Dico che va benissimo. Ti aspettiamo stasera alle nove"_

"Okay Ziva, a stasera allora"

Corrado non disse nulla del licenziamento.

* * *

><p>"Tony, credo che Corrado abbia qualche problema"<p>

_"__Sei sicura? Come fai a dirlo?"_

"Non aveva il suo solito tono di voce, non ha fatto nessuna battuta, non era scherzoso. Io sono convinta ci sia qualcosa che non va"

_"__Ziva_-Tony si versò del caffè-_tieni presente che Corrado ha fatto la notte in reparto e magari non è stata una notte serena"_

L'Israeliana scosse il capo.

"Tony, il mio addestramento mi fa capire al volo quando qualcosa non va e durante la conversazione con lui ho proprio avuto questa impressione"

_"__Bè, stasera cercheremo di capire cosa sia successo e se qualcosa non gira per verso giusto lo aiuteremo"_

"Ti voglio bene Anthony DiNozzo"

* * *

><p>Corrado finì di preparare la Cheesecake e la mise in frigo a rassodare.<p>

Andò in bagno e si fece una doccia.

Si asciugò i capelli e si rase la barba.

Tirò fuori la biancheria dall'armadio e si vestì.

Andò in soggiorno e si collegò via Skype con la famiglia.

Parlarono della brutta notizia.

"Cosa farai ora?" gli domandò la madre

"Non lo so. Mi hanno concesso l'uso dell'appartamento fino al termine delle feste di Natale ma poi, lavoro o no ciao ciao e mi sbatteranno fuori. Io da domani manderò in giro curriculum a go go ma, non penso di cavare qualche ragno dal buco. Temo che mi toccherà di tornare in Italia.

Peccato perché mi trovavo davvero bene. Mi stavo riprendendo dalla morte di Kate ma poi adesso questa bastonata mi ha buttato davvero a terra"

"Figlio mio-gli disse la madre-non fasciarti la testa prima di romperla. Tu continua a cercare e se poi davvero tu non riuscissi a trovare nulla bè ci organizzeremo in un modo o nell'altro"

Corrado era davvero scoraggiato.

"Mamma, cominciate a organizzarvi che è meglio va"

"Ma tesoro, perché ti butti giù così?"

"Mamma, forse non hai capito bene: sono senza lavoro e, anche con la liquidazione che mi daranno, sono nella merda fino al collo o forse anche oltre, tra poco meno di tre settimane mi butteranno fuori di casa, un bastardo mezzosangue del MOSSAD ha ucciso la mia compagna e io non dovrei abbattermi?"

"Caro, la morte di Kate ha fatto soffrire molto anche noi ma devi andare avanti.

Corrado, la vita continua. Credi che Kate vorrebbe vederti così?"

"Mamma, non è facile, non è per nulla facile"

"Lo so caro, lo so ma, devi farlo anche e soprattutto per onorare la memoria della tua compagna"

Corrado guardò la madre attraverso lo schermo del PC e ripensò ad un'attrice Americana, Sasha Alexander e a una scritta che aveva visto su una T-shirt che indossava.

Sul suo volto si dipinse un sorriso.

"Cosa c'è caro? Va meglio?" gli domandò la madre

"Stavo pensando alla foto di un'attrice Americana e alla scritta che c'era sulla sua t-shirt ossia**_MAMMA IN MISSIONE _** e ho subito pensato a te. Ti voglio bene mamma, ti voglio tanto bene" gli occhi di lui umidi per le lacrime.

La madre di Corrado non disse nulla.

A volte i silenzi contano più delle parole.

Poggiò la mano sul monitor come a voler virtualmente stringere quella del figlio che era a quasi novemila chilometri di distanza.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Here is the second chapter. It is a little shorter than the previous one but I hope you will like it. Please, read and rewiew.<p>

Thank you


End file.
